Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6)
Honey Lemon is a female from Big Hero 6. Honey Lemon played Vanessa in Cricket Movie She is a human girl. Honey Lemon played Joy in Inside Out (JimmyandFriends Style) and Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style) Honey Lemon played Elsa in Frozen (Sunil Nevla style) She's a snow queen. Honey Lemon played Sawyer in Crickets Don't Dance She is a white cat Honey Lemon with Gogo Tomago played Alice in Honey and Gogo in Wonderland Honey Lemon played Rosetta in Rapunzel Bell, Rapunzel Bell and the Lost Treasure, Rapunzel Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings (Jiminy Cricket Style), The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style) and Rapunzel Bell and the Legend of the Duck She is a garden fairy Honey Lemon played Tiger Lilly in Jiminy Pan She is a indian Honey Lemon played the Blue Fairy in Hironocchio She is a fairy Honey Lemon played Feather Duster in Beauty and the Duck Honey Lemon played Charlotte La Bouff in The Princess and the Dog Honey Lemon played Maid Marian in Jiminy Hood She is a vixen Honey Lemon played Princess Amber in Alice the First and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess She is a Sofia's stepsister Honey Lemon played Little Red Riding Hood in Alice and Pinocchio She is a girl with a red hood Honey Lemon played Rapunzel in Tangled (Jiminy Cricket Style) Honey Lemon played Anna in Frozen (Jiminy Cricket Style) Honey Lemon played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty (Jiminy Cricket Style) Honey Lemon played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) Honey Lemon played Adult Nala in The Cricket King and The Cricket King 2: Jiminy Cricket's Pride She is a lion Honey Lemon played Doc McStuffins in Honey McStuffins She is a doctor Honey Lemon played Princess Atta in A Cricket's Life She is a ant Honey Lemon played Pocahontas in Honey Lemonhontas Honey Lemon played Minako Aino in Sailor Soleil She is the 5th sailor scout Honey Lemon played Flora in Sleeping Red She is a red fairy Portrayals: *Big Clan 6 played by Wendy Darling *Big Hero 6 (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) played by Soleil Spacebot Gallery: Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6.jpg|Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6 Honey Lemon (TV Series).jpg|Honey Lemon in the TV Series meet-the-team-big-hero-6-honey-lemon.png tumblr_omyiht1O821trmftyo1_500.gif Tumblr_n8se6pza1R1ry7whco1_1280.png tumblr_oxl3ekhEji1we2qaoo1_400.gif Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1060.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1057.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-1054.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1022.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10679.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10907.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6285.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6220.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6104.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6096.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7335.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5698.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5563.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5476.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5466.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1045.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5448.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5467.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5468.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5471.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5477.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7722.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6379.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6378.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6371.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1879.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1171.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2299.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6283.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6213.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6103.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6102.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6047.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6019.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8914.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6429.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6427.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6423.jpg Honey Lemon.png Leading emotions by perrytheplatypusgirl-d95rw18.jpg Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:The Once-ler and Honey Lemon Category:Teenagers Category:Tadashi and Honey Lemon Category:Jiminy and Honey Lemon Category:Silly Characters Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Thin Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Nerds Category:Scientists Category:Comedians Category:Princesses Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters